The Grace of Undomiel
by crystal-rose15
Summary: While traveling to Minas Tirith after the War of the Ring, elrond and party are attacked. Arwen is gravely injured. Can Elrond and Aragorn save her?
1. Prologue

AN: Vendui Mellonnin! This is my first LOTR fic (that I've let people see anyway) so please, be kind. It is set immediately after the War of the Ring has ended. It is based off of the books, rather than the movie. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update!!! Italics represent words spoken in Elvish, I WOULD write it in the actual language, yet then I think I'd have a few of my friends yelling at me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings and I never will. Despite how hard I may try. And unfortunately, I will never own Legolas either. (Pouts)  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much the entire trilogy.  
  
Summary: While traveling from Imladris to Minas Tirith Lord Elrond and his party are attacked by a remaining band of Orcs. Arwen is gravely injured. Will Aragorn and Elrond be able to save her?  
  
Ok enough babbling, on with the story!  
  
The valley of Imladris lay still in shadow. The Last Homely House was quiet and still. Morning had not yet broken over the refuge and most of the inhabitants of Lord Elrond's house still slept. Yet there was one who was awake, the Elven lord himself had been up for many hours. He sat alone in his chambers, looking out over the valley. Elrond could see that the beauty and majesty of Rivendell was beginning to fade and knew that the One Ring had been destroyed. Suddenly, Lady Galadriel's words floated into his mind.  
  
*The ringbearer's strength is fading.The quest will claim his life..*  
  
Elrond frowned at the memory and wondered whether the Hobbit had died, as Galadriel had prophesised. Many things were on the Elven Lord's mind, but none was more troubling than the days that lay before him. He rejoiced in the knowledge that Aragorn would soon claim his throne. But he also grieved over the knowledge that he would soon be parted from his daughter, the Evenstar of her people, who would not sail to Valinor.  
  
He watched as the sun crept over the forlorn peaks of the Misty Mountains and plunged through the dense fog that gave the mountains their name. The sun's rays slid down the green slopes and came to rest at the edge of the river. A breeze blew, carrying with it the crisp scent of dawn. The only sounds were the distant roar of waterfalls hidden in the mountain heights and the soft song of a single bird. The tall trees rustled softly in the wind.  
  
Elrond stood and left his chambers, meaning to go to his study. Instead he found himself before the statue that once held the shards of Narsil, renamed Anduril by its rightful owner. The Elven lord turned and studied the painting facing the statue. Elrond's grey eyes landed on Isildur with the shard of Narsil outstretched before him.  
  
*Aragorn was raised here in Imladris, under my care. I am proud of him. He has risen above his kin and accepted his fate. Yet Isildur's heir is also the one who brings me great sorrow. It is because of the love between Aragorn and my daughter, that Arwen and I will be parted. *  
  
A long period of time passed before Elrond pulled his gaze from the scene and slowly walked down the hall. He entered his study and sat behind his desk with arms folded, staring thoughtfully into the shadows that lingered at the edges of the room. His ancient eyes came to rest on the scepter of Annuminas, the scepter of Kings. When the day came that Aragorn had claimed his throne, Elrond would present the symbol of Aragorn's realm to his foster son.  
  
* And when will that day come? The Ring has been destroyed. Sauron is defeated. I sense that that day is rapidly approaching. Sadly that means that my days with Arwen are short*  
  
The ancient Elf rose and stood at a window, listening to the whisperings of the trees. Elrond looked out at the peaks surrounding Imladris. As he stared at the high pinnacles above him, he became aware of two riders cantering down the path leading to the city. Their ebony hair danced and whipped behind them in the wind of their speed. The Elf's eyes widened in surprise when the riders were close enough for recognition.  
  
*Elledan.....Elrohir..Their coming can mean only one thing.....* He thought as he watched his twin sons round a bend in the path.  
  
Elrond left his post at the window and quickly made his way to greet his sons. His robes billowed behind him as he ran to the courtyard. When he came upon them, the two were dismounting.  
  
"My sons!" He cried  
  
"Ada!" the twins exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What news do you bring to me?" Elrond asked as he descended the steps into the courtyard.  
  
Elrohir looked up and met his father's strong gaze and spoke, "Ada, We come bearing news from Gondor, from Minas Tirith."  
  
"From the King." Elledan finished softly, his russet eyes sending the true meaning of his words.  
  
As Elrond gazed at his sons, he knew the time had come for him to leave Imladris and make a final journey with his daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ada- Father  
  
Ok I know that was very short, but keep in mind people it's the prologue. There WILL be more to come! Did you hate it? Adore it? Think I'm completely off my nut? Review and let me know!  
  
Crystal-Rose 


	2. Leaving Imladris

AN: Here it is! The first chapter! I hope you guys like it. I spent quite a while sitting at my computer typing. After reading all the wonderful reviews (smiles), I instantly started typing.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it and never will I suspect. And sadly, I'll never own Legolas either. (But Orli's MINE! Right Evelyn?)  
  
Anyway, enough of my babble, here's the chap for all of you lucky people!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The One Ring has been destroyed. The Hobbit Frodo has fulfilled the pledge he made here four months ago (1). He rests within the seventh circle of Minas Tirith. Faramir of Gondor is now Steward; his father was consumed by his madness some weeks ago. "  
  
Arwen sat in a chair to the side of her father, listening intently to her brothers' report of the events that had so recently transpired. She remembered the flurry of emotion and activity that had surrounded their arrival in Imladris. Joy at seeing her brothers alive filled her heart as she embraced them both in turn. Elrond had placed a hand on each of their shoulders, leading his sons to his study so they could further speak of the tidings Elrohir and Elledan brought. Arwen followed close behind and now sat with baited breath, waiting to hear of the one she most cared for.  
  
Unable to wait any longer, she finally spoke, "And what of Estel? You have said naught of Elfstone."  
  
When her brothers turned at the sound of her voice, Arwen felt a sense of dread grow around her heart, *What if he has not survived this war?* Her fear was evident in the look she sent to Elrohir.  
  
A smile leapt onto the younger twin's lips as he spoke, "Do not fear, my sister. Estel is alive. But he is no longer the man we once knew. He is not the wandering Ranger, the Chieftain of the Dunedain. Aragorn has been crowned King Elessar and is now King of Gondor. He has reclaimed the throne that has sat empty of a king since the years of Earnur."  
  
A long silence followed, in which all present contemplated the full weight of that news. Arwen receded into her own thoughts, and began to fully understand the meaning of the tidings from Gondor. The sons of the Elven lord were weary from their long journey and waited for their father to speak. Elrond sat deep in thought, his eyes gazing at the scepter of Kings, mouth set in a straight line.  
  
"Go, take some rest my sons. Take comfort in being in your home and rest among the trees for the time you are given." The Lord of Imladris said upon seeing his sons' fatigue.  
  
Elledan rose, closed his eyes briefly, and put a guiding hand on his twin's shoulder. Together, the brothers left their father's study and retired to their chambers.  
  
"Ada?" Arwen asked softly.  
  
"Arwen, there is much to decide. These times weigh heavily on my mind. With the news of Estel's crowning, I must take time to think." Elrond replied.  
  
"Very well then Ada, I will leave you to your thoughts." Arwen said as she rose and left her father.  
  
Over the course of the next few days, tension grew in Imladris. Those who still lived there sensed that a change was coming. They knew that their lord had not left his study since his had sons returned. Arwen waited in apprehension for Elrond's decision.  
  
*Will he consent to the marriage I long for? Will Ada at last leave Middle earth?* She wondered as she glanced at the light spilling from his study window.  
  
One late evening, Elrond summoned his children to him and told them the decision he had made, " To the realm of Gondor we shall go, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will travel with us. The power of the Three begins to fade. We who bear them will soon cross the sea to the Uttermost West. Before we depart, we will make a last journey together. To see Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people, wed to King Elessar, the Elfstone." As Elrond spoke, a note of sadness tinged his voice.  
  
Elledan and Elrohir looked to the floor, contemplating what had just been said. Arwen gazed upon her father in silence. It seemed to her that a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. In that last sentence, Lord Elrond had given his consent that she marry Aragorn and chose a mortal life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six days after the twin sons of Elrond had arrived, a bright morning dawned upon the Last Homely House. All that lingered in Rivendell were leaving the Elven refuge to follow their lord to Gondor and then on to Valinor. As all of that household began the passage through the mountains, Arwen halted her horse and looked over her shoulder. A tear slid slowly down her pale cheek. Her heart was heavy with grief at leaving behind her home. But a smile sprung to her face as she thought of Aragorn. She was leaving her home to go to him. A hand fell on her shoulder and Arwen turned to see Elledan astride his horse beside her.  
  
"Come Arwen. The days of our father's house have ended. New days begin. You go to your wedding with Estel; Elrohir, father and myself go at last to the West, a passing that has rested in our hearts for many years. Look not into the past, but to your future." He spoke softly.  
  
With a lingering glance, Arwen turned her mount and joined her kin in their journey. The Elves of Imladris rode in silence, mourning the loss of their haven and the imminent loss of the Evenstar. Yet their hearts rejoiced in the knowledge that they would soon be making the voyage across the sea to Valinor. Elrond rode at the head of the column, his gaze stern and proud. Behind him rode Arwen, flanked on either side by her brothers. Clouds blanketed the sky, reflecting the somber mood of those departing. The Elves rode through the night, taking only brief stops so their horses could rest for a spell. They did not stop to sleep, instead took their rest in the way of the Elves, by blending consciousness with dream.  
  
In the early hours of the morning on the fourth day of their travels, the party emerged from the Misty Mountains. Arwen looked up at the sky and saw the light of the stars shining down upon them. The brethren Elledan and Elrohir also gazed upon the night sky. The Elves riding near to the three saw the light of the moon reflected in their eyes. Arwen's melodious voice rose in song, soon joined by her brothers'.  
  
Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen!  
Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron,  
Yeni ve linte yuldar vanier  
Mi oromardi lisse-miruvorea.  
Andune pella Vardo tellumar  
Nu luiniyassen tintilar I eleni  
Omaryo airetari-linen.  
  
Elrond's voice then joined those of his children, and the host of Elves joined the singing of their lord.  
  
Si man I yulma nin enquantuva?  
An si Tintalle Varda Oiolosseo  
Ve fanyar maryat Elentari orante,  
Ar ilye tier undulave lumbe;  
Ar sindanoriello caita mornie  
I falmalinnar imbe met, ar histe  
Untupa Calaciryo miri oiale.  
Si vanwa na, Romello vanwa, Valimar!  
  
Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar.  
Nai elye hiruva. Namarie! (2)  
  
And thus singing, Lord Elrond and all the Elves of Imladris crossed the borders of Lorien and rode towards Caras Galadon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok guys, what did ya think? I personally loved it, but well..I wrote it so of course I'd love it! As for the numbers which I'm sure most of you noticed~  
  
1. I looked this up in the appendices of Return of the King, and it was exactly four months from the Council of Elrond until the Ring was cast into the Crack of Doom. Interesting no? Seemed much longer in my mind.  
  
2. This song is NOT made up gibberish from my mind. No, it is an actual song from the trilogy. Tolkein gets all the credit. If you want to know the translation, go to the chapter titled 'Farewell to Lorien' in Fellowship of the Ring. It should be near to the end of that chapter.  
  
And after you've read all of this, I have one more request to make. Review! Please? (puppy dog eyes) 


	3. Lorien

AN: *peeks at readers from behind the computer * Please don't kill me! I apologize profusely for not updating sooner. You see, as soon as I posted the last chapter, I was attacked by Wargs and have spent the last three and a half weeks recuperating.  
  
^Readers: ^ Yeah...Right..  
  
*sighs * Ok, so that wasn't really what happened. School and work just caught up with me and then it was Thanksgiving and there was NO way I was going to be able to work on this chapter with my family roaming the house. And AFTER Thanksgiving I realized I had to take the SATs that weekend. So needless to say, I was unable to do anything on this chapter.  
  
BUT! I have spent the last 3 nights working on this and now it's finished and ready for you! I'd like to say thank you to the Coca Cola Company. Without their Diet Vanilla Coke, I would never have been able to stay awake to keep writing this. Oh, and Pepperidge Farm for Cheddar Goldfish.  
  
'My Lady~  
  
As I am certain you know, the Ring has been destroyed and Sauron is defeated. But with that, the power of the Three is rapidly fading. I have begun seeing the deterioration of the majesty of my realm, and no doubt you are seeing the same in your land over the Misty Mountains. The Elves' time is over. We are soon to pass into a lingering memory of ages long forgotten.  
  
The time has come for those who bear the Three to pass into the West. Yet there is one last journey we should make and it warms my heart to know that you, Lady, and Lord Celeborn shall accompany us. Though it still grieves me to know that I will be parted with my daughter beyond the circles of the world. She has already begun to fade; I have felt it in her hands when the wind blows strongly. They are cold.  
  
Lord Elrond Peredhil,  
Lord of Imladris.'  
  
The Lady of Lorien held the parchment bearing Elrond's message lightly in her hand and reread his last paragraph. Three words echoed in her thoughts. 'They are cold.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had just peeked over the Misty Mountains and wove her fingers through the trees of Lorien, finally resting on the fair face of an Elf who sat silently in the high branches of a Mallorn tree. Rumil rested comfortably against the broad trunk and his bright grey eyes carefully studied his surroundings. His sharp ears listened intently to the forest around him, filtering out the earthly sounds of the woods and listening for any noises that warned of danger. He was keenly aware of the other Elves situated near him, diligently protecting the border of their land. A barely audible rustle of leaves reached his ears and in a lightning fast move, he had notched an arrow to his bow. As soon as he had prepared his weapon, the Elf heard the gentle sound of Elvish voices and returned the arrow to his quiver. Nimbly leaping from branch to branch, he landed softly on the forest floor in time to see the large party of Elves emerge through the woods and come to a halt before him.  
  
"Mae Govannen Lord Elrond. We have been watching for you since we received your message. The Lord and Lady await your arrival" Rumil said with a slight bow.  
  
"Vendui Rumil of Lorien. I am relieved that my message arrived safely." The dark haired Elf answered.  
  
Rumil gave a slight nod of his head "You have the blessing of the Lady and are free to go where you will in our land, though I would guess that you will want to arrive in Caras Galadon as quickly as possible."  
  
"We do Lord Rumil and shall now leave you to return to your post. May Elbereth watch over your path." Elrond said to the fair-haired border guard.  
  
"And yours my Lord." Rumil replied before leaping back into the boughs of the trees overhead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When midday was just past, the party out of Imladris arrived in Caras Galadon and rode through the south gates. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were there awaiting them, along with Haldir, brother of Rumil and captain of the Lady's guard. Elledan and Elrohir went to greet their long time friend, Haldir, while the Lord and Lady welcomed Arwen and her father. When Galadriel laid her hand on Arwen's cheek and looked into the eyes of her granddaughter, the Lady of Light fully understood the meaning of Elrond's message.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Elrond walked through the already fading trees of Lorien, seeking solace under the stars. In his heart he knew he would find no comfort for what he had been sensing over the last few weeks. The life of the Eldar was leaving his daughter. All near her could sense it, could see it. The inner light all Elves possessed was slowly fading from her body.  
  
"Your heart is troubled my lord."  
  
Elrond turned to see Galadriel across the glade from him, shimmering with her own light. "Yes, Lady, it is. I grieve for the loss of my daughter."  
  
Galadriel walked slowly towards the Elf Lord and came to stand beside him, both staring out into the forest. "Yet there is nothing you can do to alter that loss Elrond Peredhil. Arwen will wed Elessar, I have foreseen it." She turned her sapphire gaze to his face. "You have foreseen it." She paused, watching him closely. "You know this union will come to pass. We have both sensed that the life of the Eldar is already leaving her."  
  
"She is becoming mortal. Though her life has many long years left, she will die." Elrond replied, voice heavy with sadness.  
  
"Such is the fate of one who chooses as Luthien Tinuviel did my Lord. Relish then, these last days with the Evenstar."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five days after the Elves of Rivendell arrived in Lothlorien, all was ready. At dawn, a great number of the inhabitants of Lorien left the Golden Wood and turned south, riding along the banks of the mighty river Anduin. Many of the House of Galadriel left with their Lady and few of the Eldar remained in Caras Galadon. They were glorious yet tragic to look upon, for such a host of the Firstborn had not been seen for many an age and a great sadness hung around them.  
  
On the seventh day of their travels, the party crossed the Mering Stream and into Anorien. While Anorien was part of the King's Realm, remnants of Orcs that still roamed that land and did not wholly forget Sauron, their master. So Elledan and his twin, Elrohir, rode some distance behind the rest of the host, watching for any signs of the vile creatures. A sudden unease washed over Elrohir and he halted his mount, signaling for his brother to do the same.  
  
"Something is not right in this land." Elrohir said to his brother  
  
"I sense the same. What do you see?" Elledan replied softly.  
  
Elrohir peered carefully into the hills they rode through, but found no source for his feeling of foreboding, "I see nothing." He frowned "Perhaps I was sensing only the lingering feelings of these hills." He replied and urged his horse onward.  
  
Neither of them saw the black-shafted arrow that firmly struck the ground where they had just been..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mae Govannen ~ Well met  
  
Vendui~ Welcome  
  
Elbereth~ Elbereth was the name the Elves gave to Varda, spouse of Manwe, who created the stars under which the Elves were born into the world.  
  
Luthien Tinuviel~ A she-elf who gave up her immortality so she could love Beren, a mortal man.  
  
AN: *grins * OOO! Cliffie! Well kinda. Hope you enjoyed and I PROMISE to update sooner this time! Well.it actually depends on how many reviews I get...*winks*  
  
So, if you want another chapter quickly, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thank you, that is all.  
  
Crystal-Rose 


End file.
